


Where It Hurts

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Written for the prompt, "A kiss where it hurts," for Ladynoir requested by @mari-monsta





	Where It Hurts

In the dark of the night, as the city beneath them sleeps and the sun has long since set, Chat Noir rests his head on the shoulder of his Lady. Aside from the sound of their breathing, everything was quiet, and it made it easy for Chat Noir to ignore the ache in his chest.

He could imagine that the city was safe, in moments like this one, when Ladybug begins to hum a little tune that sounds too familiar, but that he’s certain he’s never heard before. And when she lets her head fall on top of his, as she reaches out and clasps their hands together, well... it made it easy to forget his troubles.

Eventually, Ladybug’s free hand makes its way to his forehead, where it sweeps the hair aside in that gentle way that seems to be reserved for him.

She heaves a sigh, and shifts slightly so that her lips press a small kiss to the top of his head. A light purr picked up then, and he relaxed further into her touch.

“Chaton,” she says, breaking the silence after some time.

“Mm?”

She moves again- pulling herself away from him enough so that she’s looking at him and he can see her. She searches his face for something, and he wonders what she sees. There’s sadness in her eyes as she looks at him.

“Why’re you crying?”

Her question shocks him. Raising a hand up to his face, he wipes away a trail of tears, and pulls his hand back to see the wetness on his fingers. Without much warning, his breath hitches, and he’s now all too aware of his body- the lump that’s formed in his throat, the way his chest shudders with each breath, the tears that won’t stop coming. His body begins to shake.

“Chaton,” Ladybug says again, her voice impossibly soft and warm. She’s not pressuring him into answering her, no, but as she cups his face between her hands, he knows she just wants to help.

But how could he tell her? How could he tell her that, after all the trouble they’d faced together, after everything they’ve been through... that it was his own father who did it? Who hurt them over and over again, with no regards for anyone- not even Adrien himself.

He couldn’t get the words out just then, but he places a hand over his heart.

“It hurts,” he tells her, his voice cracking, and it’s all he can say. He’ll tell her why another time. For now, he watches her, feels her hand move on top of his with a squeeze before moving them aside.

She bends down so that her forehead rests against his chest, and she whispers something into the fabric of his suit that sounds like his very own, “Miraculous Ladybug,” before she leaves a small kiss over his heart.

It doesn’t fix everything, and he didn’t expect it to- but he feels warm again. And that’s enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 Comments/Kudos appreciated!


End file.
